Winner
by Min Hee
Summary: They're in eachothers blood, but only one can win....Rating for implied things, just to be sure


This is a one shot Viktor/Hermione, that was an original written by me(not posted on any international sites).

I couldn't resist adapting it to Viktor/Hermione, even if I really can't see Viktor as he is in this fic.

I don't really like how the layout is, but has it's rules and I'm a bit to tired and sick to try and fix it.

Anyway, since this was just adapted and technically haven't been beta-read, there's bound to be errors and faults in it.

Feel free to correct me and I hope you'll enjoy it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm standing in the library, looking for a book when **he**comes in. I don't know how I know that he's behind me, but somehow I always do. Just like

he always finds me even if I hide deep inside behind the huge stacks of books. It's always the library, never the great hall or the quidditch field. I go there,

to compose myself and he follows me. It's like a game of cat and mouse, he watches me for a while. I ignore him, hoping that I'll be left alone. But

he never leaves me alone, I know he'll come up behind me soon and wrap his arms around me.

I hate him for that. I hate how he makes me feel so comfortable. So safe and so loved. I can feel his lips against my neck now. He knows that's my weak

spot, he knows how easily he can drive me mad just with a simple kiss there. Only his kisses never are simple. They're the mind blowing kisses that you

read in those trashy mass produced romance novells you can get anywhere. They're the kind of kisses that makes you want to die.

I keep thinking that this time will be the time that I finally give into him, but somehow I always manage to find the strength to push him away from me.

I take a step back and drag my right hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I slowly lift my head and meet his eyes. They're twinkling as usual,

just a look at them shows his carefree attitude and the invisible line between us suddenly shimmers.

"Please stop doing this to me" I say with a pleading voice. He just smiles at me and takes a step towards me, once more trying to embrace me.

"Why? What for? You want me. I want you, we're both free. Tell me why shouldn't I?" Yes, why shouldn't I do it? It'd be so easy to give in

to take what I wanted for once. I always think that, but luckily my sense of reason always kicks in to save me from doing a misstake.

"You know exactly why". I try to push past him to go join Harry and Ron in the common room, but he catches me and pulls me closer.

"Come on, just once" the purring sound of his voice really isn't good for me. It makes me want to do whatever he says and it makes

me wish this was one of those trashy romance novells where everything turns out ok in the end. I want that happy ending. The two

story house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a cat instead of a dog though. But I know that isn't what he wants.

He holds me closer now and I can feel him giving me a gentle nip on my earlobe. "Aren't you curious to know what I can do to you? Don't you

want to experience the pleasures that I can give to you? All you need to do is to say yes". I close my eyes and finds that no matter what I do,

I can't keep his seductive voice out from my head. Images of the two of us together flashes through my head, as I feel his hands, caressing

my sides gently. I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the picture on my brain.

I open my eyes and before he knows it, I've backed him up against one of the bookshelves. I place my hands on his chest and slowly run them

down as I lean in close to whisper in his ear. "Don't think I don't know what pleasures you can bring me. We both know what to expect and we

both know that you can't commit". I pull back from him and slip out from his grasp. Giving him a harsh look, I fix my clothes and smooths out my

hair a bit, hoping that nobody will notice anything different with my clothing. "You know as well as I do, that I won't settle with anything less than

everything from you. Until you're ready for that, leave me alone".

I walk into the common room and sits down in the sofa. Ginny looks at me, wordlessly inquiring how it went. I give her a small nod and I can

hear a soft sigh from her. Turning back to look at Harry and Ron playing exploading snap, she takes my hand inconspicuiously and gives it a

reaffirming squeeze. I force a smile and pray that this was the last time, but deep down I know that it's only a matter of time before I give in.

I only hope that he'll give in before me. Because there's no doubt that we both have eachother in our blood, it's only a question of who'll

be left standing as the winner….


End file.
